


Ashes Ashes They All Fall Down

by thunderstormsablaze



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Breakup, Getting Back Together, M/M, Yandere, i think, this is very messy i'm sorry, what happened before revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormsablaze/pseuds/thunderstormsablaze
Summary: Jon knew Kenny was unhinged, but he didn't think he would go this far.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Eddie Kingston, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ashes Ashes They All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it.   
> Also this was written in like 4 hours and I'm still very tired so I'm sorry if it's very bad.

As soon as Jon saw Eddie, he was addicted. He's been an addict of many things, adrenaline, blood, living life to its fullest, but never another person. But of course all it took was one person to change that, and change that he did. Eddie the hurricane that tore apart all of his preconceived notions, reorganized his priorities. Because all of a sudden Jon now has something to care about besides himself. And he's not exactly upset about that.

They burnt bright, deep and pure love for each other that couldn't be changed, not by the struggles of running the independent circuit, not by having to wrestle each other and causing pain. Jon loved Eddie, constantly drawn to him and nothing could change that. Every time they had a day free, or even half a day, they drove to find each other. 

It was easy to love, and Jon even thought of proposing. Of course they couldn't actually get married, it wasn't legal in most places, but they could pretend. That would have been enough, after all so much of them is fabricated. It would just be something that bled over to their other side. Hell Jon was close to picking out a ring for Eddie, they lived on cloud nine and nothing could take them down.

Until Jon gets a phone call. And everything crashes down. He says he'll think about it and hangs up, sitting in the dark, head in his hands. He has to do this, it's his destiny. He's meant for this. But that means leaving Eddie behind, and Jon isn't sure he's ready for that. Or that he can do it in the first place, it means he wouldn't have much time for him. And he's not used to that, he needs to see Eddie at least twice a week to keep himself sane.

He calls up his partner and tells him what happened. That the big leagues came knocking on his door, and he doesn't know what to do. Jon doesn't get the response he imagined. Eddie rolls his eyes, in exasperation or affection he's not sure, but Jon can hear it through the phone. Of course Eddie tells him to go, follow the lights and his dreams. Jon takes the advice, Eddie was always the better at business, and he takes the job.

Jon didn't think anything could tear them apart, that they were held too close together. His other addictions refused to let him go, sinking their claws into him too deep; he wouldn't have minded losing all of those if it meant keeping this one. Addiction isn't kind, doesn't have pity. Perhaps that's why they broke up. 

It started out like nothing, a missed facetime a few weeks, shorter and shorter texts. Then the awkwardness sets in. It hasn't been this awkward ever before, both holding onto ghosts of a memory that was an iteration of a person long ago. So it's inevitable when they break up, their splitting an explosion. Destructive as only they could be.

For how weak the addiction was at the end, Jon should've had a much easier time. But everything hit him at once; he's alone now. No other half to watch his back, no partner to lean on when he needs strength. He craves calling Eddie back, forcing himself to refrain most nights from picking up the phone. He wants to, needs to, his soul calls for it, but he can't put them through that again. And if you love something, you need to know when to let it go.

Looking back on those eight years, it wasn't worth it. The years full of frustration, anger, unhappiness, not worth it at all. But what was done was done and couldn't be undone. He can't change the past, can't go back and reclaim what was his. So he puts his head down and wraps barbed wire around his heart, going forward a man with nothing to lose. Because what else was there, he lost his soul all those years ago and it wasn't coming back.

But then a tornado rushes through, tearing at the barbed wire and threatening his defenses. Blond curls out of control, wild glint in his eyes, but oh so friendly and kind. Kenny Omega turned Jon's life upside down, taking him by storm. The barbed wire slips until Jon can't deny it anymore, the blond pulls him in, and Jon feels himself getting addicted again.

Of course he doesn't make it easy, but Kenny was never one to take no for an answer, not when he can tell there's something else there. Kenny keeps flirting, tugging at his heartstrings, overwhelming him with affection and care. Soon Jon's entranced, pulled into the chaos that is Kenny Omega and the tornado isn't going to let him go anytime soon. 

Jon falls fast and he falls hard, emotions not felt since Eddie rising to the surface. He's fully addicted now, keeps going back for more every day, he needs Kenny like air to breathe. He always sees the best in people, maybe that's why he doesn't see the underlying insanity. They thrive for a while, it takes an adjustment to get used to only seeing each other once a week, but they manage.

Until Kenny moves in with Jon after a few months, then it's easier. Jon loves it, loves him. It's easy to coexist, comfortable with someone else and finally able to relax again. Years of tension Jon didn't know he was keeping bottled up inside, releasing now that he doesn't have to constantly be on guard. He has someone to lean on, share stresses and worries with so they don't gnaw at him so much. 

Living with Kenny is easy, their relationship is too. Even after their intense Lights Out match, they fell into each other's arms afterwards, as if the match never happened. They're both professionals, can keep things separated between work and home. At work they're enemies, at home they need to take care of each other. 

To be honest, Jon loved that match. It had all of his favorite things in it, Kenny, blood, adrenaline, and pain. Of course he knows it's probably not going to happen again, not after the legal issues afterwards, but it was worth it for that one memory. But maybe not the thoughts that came afterwards, memories of a more brutal time, a different love. Eddie's face stares back at him in his dreams, not Kenny. Jon doesn't know what to think about that.

If he's honest with himself, Jon never stopped loving Eddie. One doesn't get over addictions that easily, always a trace of it in the back of his mind. And the match brought it back to the forefront of his mind. A part of him longing for the other man because while Kenny fits, he doesn't fit the same. There's still a sliver missing, and now that sliver is making itself known. 

Jon pushes it down, wraps barbed wire around it like he always does. Of course Kenny notices a change in him but leaves it alone, trusting Jon to tell him what's wrong in time. But Jon doesn't notice the darkness in Kenny making itself known again, tiny cracks in his careful constructed facade. Too distracted with thoughts of Eddie. 

But memories are just memories, time dulling the pointy sharp pains of them. Until Jon walks into work one day and sees a ghost of his past standing among the wrestlers. Eddie is here, in the flesh. And all of his addictions come back to slap him in the face.

He just barely stops himself from going up to Eddie and kissing him, instinct of years of seeing each other like this kicking in. Unaware if Eddie saw him, but knowing he can't be around him right now. He doesn't trust himself enough for that. So he goes to find Kenny who notices something's wrong, Jon never seeks him out unless it's something important, but he doesn't ask questions. That's not his place.

\-----

But Kenny's not an idiot and knows something's going on between Eddie and Jon. He's been with Jon long enough to know him. They haven't talked about exes before, but Kenny knows enough about what that looks like to tell. Jon was in love with Eddie in the same way he loves him, and Kenny just can't let that stand. 

He's the only one for Jon, no one else can have him. Not his heart, not like this. If he knew, he would've stopped the company from bringing in Eddie, because now he's a threat. An enemy per say, and Kenny doesn't like having enemies. Of course in the ring he has many enemies, but he's fine with that. It's work. But outside of it, all bets are off. 

From the shadows, he watches Eddie and Jon talk. He's surprised it took two days for this, but no matter how long it took, he still has a target. And nothing is going to change that. Of course he's still professional with Eddie, he's been in the business too long to let grudges get in the way, but he's not very good at separating this sort of thing. 

Kenny thought this was just a talk. He's fine with talking, at least mostly, he can control himself with talking. That's not too bad, people talk all the time. But then he sees them walking to the door together. And he doesn't like that. A quiet growl, who is this Eddie to think he can just walk in and steal  _ his _ Jon away from him. That can't stand. 

So he follows them to the restaurant they were eating at. He sits in a corner, out of sight from both of them, but nearby enough he can look at them. Kenny doesn't like what he sees. A burning rage, he can just see how in love Eddie is. But Eddie broke Jon's heart, Kenny isn't going to break his heart. Eddie doesn't deserve him. Didn't deserve that love only to toy with it and play him like a fool. 

Kenny doesn't like what he sees from Jon either. That look in his eyes, body language screaming affection, that's  _ his _ . Only for him, no one else, especially not this Eddie can have it. He glares daggers at Eddie, stealing his Jon's heart and trying to take it for himself again. As if Kenny doesn't exist, the man Jon  _ really _ loves. Because there's no way Jon loves anyone but him. 

He growls and then freezes, Jon looks over and sees him. Kenny curses himself, he should've been more careful. Kept an eye on them better, but he got caught. And Jon is pissed. Kenny knows that face, he's not eager to face that wrath. But no matter, he can still put up with it and get through it. Maybe now Jon will see how wrong he was to meet with Eddie and look at him like that.

Kenny gets home first that night, catching up on some Street Fighter before he gets rudely interrupted by an angry Jon. A quiet sigh, he looks up at him innocently as Jon rages. Kenny just doesn't see the problem here, he's just keeping an eye on what's his, making sure that Eddie doesn't get any ideas. But for some reason Jon thought that was controlling, he doesn't know why. 

Of course he tries to calm him down, get him to see how it wasn't that controlling, just an insurance against someone trying to worm their way back into his life. Jon doesn't see it that way. Kenny doesn't know why, it's what any normal person would do. Make sure what's theirs isn't being taken away. Unfortunately Jon doesn't see it that way.

Kenny growls, he doesn't know why he's being called "insane" or "crazy", he's not either of those. Really, he's not. And his Jon should know better, Kenny's perfectly sane. But Jon just keeps yelling over his protests, shaking his head and getting his things. Panic fills him, his Jon wouldn't really leave him, would he? That's not how it goes, they're supposed to live happily ever after. 

But his Jon is leaving back to the asshole Eddie, and Kenny can't stand that. He can't let his Jon go that easily. So he tries to stop him, grabs his arm, does everything he can in order to prevent him from leaving. Unfortunately for all his trying, his Jon slips through the door. Leaving Kenny alone once more. 

Kenny growls, he knows his Jon is going back to Eddie, and he doesn't like that. Not at all. He's going to win Jon back, he knows his Jon better than anyone else. Nothing can change that. And he's going to make things right. So he starts planning, he has to get rid of Eddie and get his Jon back. That can't be too hard.

\-----

Jon sighs quietly, sitting outside of Eddie's door. He doesn't know why he came here, he can easily just go to a hotel. But he doesn't want to be alone tonight, not with a madman of an ex on his trail. He can't believe it, Kenny was so normal. So loving, Jon could have easily loved him back. If only he trusted him more, wasn't so deranged and unhinged, then he could have been perfect. Of course there was always that gap of Eddie, but it didn't need to be filled. Could've survived empty. 

A noise from inside shakes Jon out of his thoughts and he gets up, facing the door as a sleepy Eddie opens it. Eddie didn't know why he woke up, but he felt like he had to see what was going on. And now he's glad he did, he doesn't know how long Jon was out there for but he brings him inside, letting him set his bags down.

Jon smiles weakly and follows Eddie's lead, unconsciously following him up to his room like they always did. Falling back into a routine nine years old, easily spending time with each other. They collapse into bed together and Jon spills everything, about how he loved Kenny but couldn't love him anymore, not like this. Eddie nods tiredly and nuzzles against him, falling asleep again as Jon's voice fills the room.

Upon seeing Eddie asleep, Jon laughs quietly. He doesn't mind, he knows he woke him up and wasn't expecting him to listen the entire time. It was nice just to get everything off his chest, even if it was to an empty room. Therapeutic in a way. With that he falls asleep, wrapped around Eddie like so long ago, holding him close.

Over the next few weeks Eddie and Jon try to date, try to pretend like everything is okay. But it's hard when there's a blond tornado waiting to sabotage everything. Jon thought it wouldn't be this bad, that Kenny wouldn't have enough time for this, but somehow he does. The mysterious bloody flowers showing up at his locker and at Eddie's house, the slashed tires to Eddie's car, all of it. He knows it's all Kenny's doing, but he doesn't know how to stop it.

It's not exactly something he can take to the police, he knows it's Kenny but he can't prove it, and the police need proof beyond anything else. At least he has Eddie, who's a saint throughout the entire thing. Until one day when a painting of Kenny and Jon together but in blood shows up one day hanging in Eddie's house. Then he has enough.

They break up. Jon can't blame him, he would've done the same thing if he were in his position. He should've known Kenny wouldn't let him go that easily, seen the insanity underneath. It's his very own Joker, but this time one set on getting him back. How can't Kenny see that this is just driving him further away? That this isn't the way to go about getting him back. 

The bloody gifts keep coming, showing up all over Daily's Place and in Jon's hotel room. But what pushes him over the edge is Eddie calling from a payphone a mile away, telling him there's someone stalking him and he's pretty sure he's not safe. Jon's fine with the creepy gifts, he can ignore them and move on with his life. But threatening Eddie, that's not okay. 

Jon goes to find Eddie, picking him up and taking him back to his place. Eddie shakes a little, he's used to being threatened, but not stalked for days on end. Little warnings here and there, reminding him he wasn't safe. That someone was out to get him. Jon holds him close, and tells him a plan that would hopefully get the insane blond off their tails. 

\-----

The next day, Eddie screams at Jon. Everyone can hear it, they're not very subtle about it. They turn away, all except one. A satisfied grin settles across Kenny's lips, he did it. Drove them apart enough that Jon can be his once more. Now that the pesky Eddie is out of the way, Kenny can win back his love once and for all. But to do that he needs something big, a statement. 

He asks Tony for a favor. An exploding barbed wire match. Jon vs him. The ultimate declaration of love. Kenny knows Jon loves violence, loves blood, loves  _ him _ . So this is perfect, it screams love. Everything Jon loves in one night, one final declaration of love. He needs to show him this, give him everything he has to win him back again.

It couldn't be any night but Valentine's Day. Kenny walks out after the match, sunglasses firmly in place to hide the look in his eyes. Because for some reason Jon doesn't like it, Kenny doesn't know why but maybe this will help. He laughs and puts on an act, but he knows Jon can tell what's genuine and what isn't. They know each other like that. 

So Kenny pours it out for him, gives Jon the gift he always wanted. Gives him a deathmatch he can't refuse. Because he loves him. It's always been because he loves him. And now that Eddie is out of the way, Kenny can take back what's rightfully his. He grins as Jon accepts his gift. See, Jon loves him. 

The match finally comes, Kenny ready to prove his love to Jon. Look Jon, he can do all these things too, he can be hardcore, he can do these big matches. He can bleed for him if that's what it takes. But he loves his Jon and nothing can change that. Now all that's left is to get him back forever and ever. He can do it, this can do it.

Kenny pours everything into the match. All the pent up affection, love, adoration, everything. He knows his Jon feels it, how can he not. Shoving him into the wire, it's because he loves him. Kenny knows his Jon loves the pain, so he gives it to him. As much of it as it'll take to bring him back to him, and that's all that matters. 

Why can't Jon see this is Kenny's pièce de résistance? He's giving him his heart, bare, always loyal to him and only him. But all Jon seems focused on is winning. Kenny wants to scream at him, demand an answer for why his Jon won't love him back. Isn't Kenny deserving of Jon's love too? Why can't it be him. It has to be him. There's only Kenny and Jon. 

\-----

Eddie can't bring himself to watch it. He knows how crazy Kenny is, feared for his life because of it. Stomach churning at the mere thought of Jon stuck in the ring with a madman, no escape but through the explosions and barbed wire. All he hopes is Jon can end it quickly, that they don't reach the thirty minutes. Because he knows Jon can handle himself in the match, it's the aftermath he's most concerned about.

Of course he hears what's happening backstage, hears the explosions, hears the screams, hears the other wrestlers' reactions. But he still can't watch the man he loves be beat up by an insane man. Maybe one day, when he knows Jon is safe and things went fine, he'll be able to watch it, but not now. Is it disrespectful to Jon, maybe. But it's for his own good.

\-----

Jon realized in the first minute this was real. This was Kenny's last shot at getting him back, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not this time, not with so much at stake. He keeps trying to fight the crazed man off, but he just keeps coming back. Never staying down, even after Jon throws everything he can at him.

So he starts fighting for real. It's the only way to show Kenny that he means it, they're never getting back together. Not when he loves Eddie more, more than he could have ever loved Kenny. Not when Kenny was this insane, stalking them to try and get him back. Not when he needs more, needs someone who cares about him for him and not this fantasized version of him.

He fights for Eddie, to help him regain some dignity after being chased out of his home by a madman. He fights for himself, to get his life back after working around Kenny for so long. He fights for Kenny, to show him this isn't the way to do it, this isn't the way to love. This is destructive, not what love is.

Yet for all he tries the inevitability of defeat looms closer and closer. Closer still as the good brothers come out to help Kenny, closer still as the explosions and barbed wire cling to his soul. Soiling it and sapping him of strength. So it doesn't come as a surprise when the one winged angel hits, too far from the ropes for him to do anything about it. The count of three, and Jon lays on the mat, broken.

He didn't do it, he couldn't defend the one he loved from the insanity. Couldn't defeat the psychopath who tormented him for a year or so now. All he can do is whisper "I never loved you like I love him," and hope Kenny gets the hint. And Kenny does. 

Jon smirks, pained but relieved he sees it click in Kenny's mind. But what comes next, he isn't prepared for that. The cold bite of handcuffs, what is Kenny doing? They have to get out of the ring, it's going to blow soon. Kenny can't just leave him there, he has to get him out. But after Jon hears all the footsteps leaving, he knows he's alone. And the clock starts ticking.

\-----

Eddie hears the cheers and he slumps to the ground, heartbroken Jon lost but so relieved he didn't get blown up. Until he sees Kenny come back flanked by the good brothers. And no Jon. his heart stops in his chest, Jon can't still be out there. The ring is going to blow soon, he can't be left there all alone. 

But a few moments pass and there's no Jon. and then the ticking. Eddie will remember that forever, the thing of his nightmares. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Time running out, not enough time left. Time, the one thing he can't control. But all he knows is he needs to save Jon.

He forces himself up and runs out, hoping he's not too late. He feels hands on him, but shakes them off, pushing everyone away as he gets to the ring. Needing to save Jon. The metal glint of cuffs smiling back at him. Tick tock. 

Not soon enough he reaches Jon's side. 

Tick tock. 

Scrambling around, trying to find the key. 

Tick tock. 

Cursing under his breath, he's not fast enough. 

Tick tock. 

He has to get Jon out. 

Tick tock. 

He's too late, the cruel timer's at three.

Tick tock.

Two. He covers Jon's face with his body, trying to protect him.

Tick tock.

One. He tears up, "I love you."

Tick tock.

Zero. 


End file.
